


Si tú no estás

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-18
Updated: 2007-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué había pasado en ese tiempo? ¿Qué había hecho de malo para atravesar por ese momento?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si tú no estás

Sentado en la calurosa acera de las largas escalinatas, dejó que un suspiro escapara de sus labios. Se acomodó un poco para evitar que el sol de primavera lo importunara con su calor. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba allí? Las suficientes como para tener hambre, sed y hasta quizás sueño. Pero a él no le importaba, era el día en el que supuestamente Muu llegaba, si era que realmente pensaba cumplir con su palabra.  
  
Una silueta se acercó por su espalda, pero el grandote ni siquiera lo notó, tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que se encontraba. El sujeto pasó a su lado y le dedicó una mirada pasajera y unas palabras surgieron de sus labios.  
  
—Bajaremos al pueblo, ¿vienes? —Aldebarán elevó la mirada y notó los bucles rebeldes de Milo mecerse con el viento; la verdad que no le apetecía juntarse con Aioria y Escorpio, no ese día por lo menos.  
—Vayan ustedes. Yo… tengo cosas que hacer —se excusó sin demasiada convicción en sus palabras.  
—Ajá... —soltó el otro dándole la espalda para seguir caminando no sin antes profesar lo que pensaba— ¿Quedarte en ese mismo lugar unas horas más?  
  
Tauro realizó una mueca de disgusto aunque no respondió. Poco a poco la silueta de su amigo se perdió en el camino. No pasó mucho hasta que Leo cruzó por el mismo lugar, adivinando que Milo no había podido convencer al terco Aldebarán. Él también lo intentó, sin éxito.  
  
Aldebarán solo quería quedarse allí esperando por Aries, aunque pasaran los días sin noticias sobre él. Y cada instante que transcurría se le hacía más y más pesado, el aire, su propio cuerpo y hasta la vida.  
  
Sin embargo los dioses oyeron su plegaria y en cuanto sintió ese cosmos tan familiar se puso de pie, decidido a ir al primer Templo. Al levantarse sintió las piernas algo adormecidas por el tiempo que había pasado sentado, pero sacudiéndose un poco emprendió la marcha.  
  
Ingresó al Templo de Muu, llamándolo tenuemente con un tono mezcla de tristeza y resignación, pero no recibió respuesta. La amplia entrada de la casa principal de Muu se encontraba cerrada, golpeó por respeto, pero tampoco recibió respuesta. Derrotado se sentó sobre las escalinatas, dejando que los minutos murieran sin más.  
  
Finalmente la puerta se abrió, Aries atravesó la entrada y pronunció con calidez su nombre.  
  
—Aldebarán. —El aludido volteó rápidamente y aun con más prisa se puso de pie, enmarcando en los labios una falsa sonrisa de felicidad.  
—Pensé que venías anteayer.  
—Sí, es que... tuve mucho trabajo en Jamir. ¿Tomamos un té juntos? —propuso a lo que su compañero asintió.  
  
Juntos emprendieron la marcha de regreso a Tauro; a su dueño ya no le importaba la ausencia de Muu ni la espera, lo tenía con él y eso ya era suficiente. Bebieron el té, como acordaron y platicaron todo lo que no pudieron en esos meses.  
  
—¿Te quedarás? ¿Hasta el verano que viene?  
—Pues... —Aries jugó nervioso con la cuchara, aplastando el saquito de té en la taza con agua ya fría— debo volver, ya sabes... es mi obligación.  
  
Un sopor se apoderó del grandote, quien por un segundo cerró los ojos. ¿Qué había pasado en ese tiempo? ¿Qué había hecho de malo para atravesar por ese momento? ¿Tan difícil era entender que necesitaba la presencia de ese hombre para ser feliz, para poder respirar?  
  
Ante las palabras de Muu, Aldebarán se puso de pie, tomó su taza, la de su compañero y la llevó a la cocina. Aries supo que aquello había caído como una bomba y lo siguió, en silencio, sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra alguna.  
  
—Alde...  
—¿Por qué? —interrumpió Tauro de espaldas, lavando con algo de furia los trastos sucios.  
—Ya te dije, debo entrenar y reparar armaduras.  
  
Desde hacía tiempo que aquello le sabia a excusa y mentira. ¿Tan difícil era aceptar que ya no era lo mismo entre ellos? Lo que le dolía, más que la ausencia de Aries, era su negación a la realidad.  
  
—No me refiero a eso. —Aldebarán tragó grueso, le costaba hablar, formar palabras. Aries nada pudo responder, se recargó contra el marco de la entrada que dividía la enorme sala de la cocina y cerró los ojos.  
  
Se habían conocido de esa forma desde que tenían quince, aunque eran amigos desde la infancia; desde que Aldebarán había llegado al Santuario hablando en extrañas lenguas, incapaz de comprender el idioma de sus compañeros.

 

Muu fue el primero en intentar, al menos, con su sabiduría y conocimientos en lenguajes, comunicarse con él, y desde entonces fueron inseparables, por lo menos hasta ese momento. Ya, siendo casi adultos con sus dieciocho primaveras, había que admitir que la relación comenzaba a enfriarse entre ellos y aunque durante un año y poco más Tauro hizo lo imposible para evitar lo inevitable comenzaba a cansarse de la situación.  
  
Jamás creyó que Muu ocultara un engaño o algo similar, no. En ese sentido era muy transparente y Aldebarán estaba seguro que ante la presencia de un tercero su compañero aclararía el asunto.  
  
No temió eso, por lo tanto. ¿Cuál era el motivo de sus partidas, entonces?  
  
—Deberé partir en estos días —susurró Muu ante el silencio que se había instalado entre los dos.  
  
Un vaso se quebró en la pileta, llamando la atención de Aries quien se acercó con rapidez para ver si Aldebarán se encontraba herido, pero no. Solo era un estúpido vaso que se había quebrado de la misma forma en la que se había partido el corazón de Tauro.  
  
De nuevo volver a lo mismo: Noches sin dormir, días sin vivir.  
  
Aldebarán juntó uno a uno, con parsimonia, los pedazos de vidrio y los fue arrojando al tacho de basura. Muu se quedó a su lado observándolo, esperando una reacción de su parte, un reproche al menos y aunque buscó contenerse no pudo hacerlo del todo.  
  
—¿No dirás nada?  
—¿Qué quieres que diga, Muu? —investigó Tauro con rudeza, aún sin mirarlo— ¿Qué quieres que haga?  
—No lo sé, pero te quedas así... en silencio. —Su voz fue perdiendo fuerza cuando el otro posó la mirada en su persona.  
—No puedo atarte a la cama y evitar que partas. Si tú quieres irte tendrás tus motivos.  
—Pero es evidente que algo te molesta  
—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó buscando con éxito la compostura— Pero no me duele que partas, no me molesta que tengas obligaciones por cumplir... es...  
—¿Es qué? —alentó Aries.  
—No puedo obligarte a que me ames como antes, no puedo —pronunció Aldebarán levemente, con un tinte angustioso en el tono.  
—Yo te amo, lo sabes.  
—¿Por qué entonces?  
—Dime qué es lo que te molesta. —Tauro se tomó su tiempo para responderle a su amante, tomándolo de la cintura y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo para abrazarlo con se lo susurró al oído.  
—La mentira.  
—Yo no te miento. —Se defendió Aries incorporándose para mirarlo a los ojos.  
—Pero algo me ocultas. —Los ojos de Muu se aguaron un instante. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Aldebarán y se quedó allí disfrutando del momento.  
—Hay diferencia entre mentir y ocultar —dijo separándose con lentitud de Tauro.  
—¿Por qué no eres sincero conmigo? ¿Por qué no somos amigos como antes? Cuando éramos amigos me contabas todo, en cambio desde que estamos juntos... te has vuelto más reservado —reprochó con tanta ternura que le arrancó al otro una leve sonrisa.

 

Sí, era cierto, Muu siempre había sido reservado con sus asuntos, pero quizás se estaba pasando de la raya, aunque sus motivos los tuvo. Muu se tomó su tiempo para hablar y, analizando la situación, creyó que lo mejor era explicarse con pruebas, no por temor a que el otro no le creyera, sino porque le era complicado explicarse en ese momento y, además, era muy largo de contar.  
  
—Ven, vayamos a mi Templo. —Lo tomó de una mano—. Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.  
  
Extrañado por las palabras de Aries, Aldebarán aceptó seguirlo, pero frunció la frente: “Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas”. ¿A qué demonios se refería con eso? Tauro se permitió desconfiar una vez de su compañero.  
  
Cuándo ingresaron al primer templo del Santuario, Aldebarán notó los visibles cambios. ¿Hacía cuanto que no pisaba esa casa? Mucho tiempo, ¿razones? Nunca las supo con certeza, pero simplemente acababan en su Templo, como si de alguna forma Muu se las ingeniara para evitar llevarlo al suyo.  
  
Lo llevó a su propio cuarto, desconcertando aún más a Aldebarán, y lo que vio en la cama de su amante lo dejó perplejo. Muu, con una sonrisa en los labios se acercó con lentitud hasta el pequeño cuerpo que descansaba sobre su colchón y lo cubrió amablemente con las sábanas.  
  
—Se llama Kiki. Tiene seis años y es lemuriano, como yo. —Aldebarán elevó el dedo índice señalando al intruso, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, aunque estas surgieron de su garganta seca como un torpe balbuceo.  
—¿De dónde lo sacaste?  
  
Aries rompió a reír levemente, tapándose la boca para evitar despertar al niño que descansaba apaciblemente. Aquella pregunta, como si en vez de un humano se tratara de una cosa que uno podía conseguir en el mercado del pueblo, solo podía hacerla Aldebarán.  
  
—Nuestra tierra fue devastada —susurró Muu sentándose al borde de la cama—. No quedamos muchos sobrevivientes de mi raza, de hecho creí que yo y mi maestro éramos los únicos. Pero lo hallé a él, solo —dijo señalándole los dos puntos en la frente—. Lo encontré en las cercanías de Jamir, vagando en esas tierras áridas y peligrosas, custodiadas por los espectros de antiguos guerreros que murieron allí. Creí que había sobrevivido de milagro, pero no... con el tiempo lo supe. —Aries tomó una pausa, para permitirle a Aldebarán asimilar lo que estaba contándole; pero luego, al notar que el otro esperaba por su explicación, continuó—: Es terrible —rió por dentro— y tiene un alto y desarrollado nivel de psicoquinesia, en este tiempo también ha aprendido a desarrollar su habilidad de tele transportación.  
  
El pequeño se acomodó en la enorme cama, que aparentó ser el doble de grande por el reducido tamaño de su cuerpo. En ese momento Aries se puso de pie y decidió dejarlo descansar, llevándose a un ido Aldebarán a la cocina para seguir conversando.  
  
—No entiendo, ¿por qué…?  
—Todo este tiempo estuve encargándome de él... de su educación —interrumpió Muu—. Él no recuerda absolutamente nada, no sabe cómo terminó en Jamir, pero allí estuvo por un tiempo, alimentándose de frutas y peces del río al pie de las montañas—. Es tan pequeño —susurró Muu con ternura—; pero tan fuerte y tan valiente. —Aldebarán se quedó prendido con los ensoñadores ojos de Muu, enamorado aún más que antes de su imagen y su sabiduría.  
—O sea... que me cambiaste por un niño —bromeó Tauro aunque los celos eran bien reales.  
—No digas eso. —Sonrió.  
—Todo este tiempo, todas tus partidas a Jamir, tu poco tiempo para dedicarme era por...  
—Sí, Aldebarán, espero que sepas comprender y perdonarme. Entiendo que quieras distanciarte del todo.  
—No, Muu. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no confiaste en mí, por qué no me lo dijiste. —Muu albergaba una sabiduría inigualable, pero a veces los asuntos más simples y sencillos se le escapaban de las manos.  
—Es que... no quería traerte problemas. —Aries se acercó a él y frunció la frente—. Si el Patriarca se llega a enterar que hay un intruso en el Santuario… temo por Kiki. —Desde que el Patriarca había cambiado, todos temían a sus posibles reacciones, reacciones que en realidad a veces eran indescifrables. Tauro entendió ese temor—. Por eso debo sacarlo de aquí un tiempo y llevármelo a Jamir, además es muy inquieto y no puedo dejarlo encerrado, tampoco es justo para él.  
  
Emocionado por comprender que no era culpa de un tercero, de un amor muerto, ni nada similar, Aldebarán lo atrajo de nuevo abrazándolo con fuerza, haciéndole crujir los huesos. Muu se separó un poco de su cuerpo para tomarle el rostro y besarlo en la mejilla, pero Tauro le buscó los labios, para depositar primero un tenue e inocente beso en la boca que Aries se encargó de tornarlo fogoso cuando, sin palabras, invitó a la lengua de Tauro a irrumpir y mezclar sus sabores.  
  
Cuánto extrañó Aldebarán aquello, cuanto lo deseó y lo anheló. Apoyó las manos en la cintura de Muu y este aprovechó eso para pegar más el cuerpo; fue lo que necesitó Aldebarán para tomar confianza o “pedir permiso”.

 

Las mismas manos que se posaron en las caderas acariciaron con suavidad la parte baja de la espalda hasta llegar a los glúteos y cuando el asunto se estaba tornando insostenible para los amantes los ruidos nítidos en la sala enfrió la situación.  
  
—Kiki —exclamó Muu separándose con brusquedad de Tauro.  
  
En pocos segundos, un demonio pelirrojo se hizo presente en la cocina, desordenando todo en escasos segundos en busca de galletas, dispuesto a merendar como correspondía. Curioso como solo puede ser un niño se entretuvo observando al hombre grandote en la cocina de Aries.  
  
—¿Y tú quién eres? —La tierna vocecita enterneció a Aldebarán, pero Muu reprochó la actitud del pequeño.  
—Kiki, no se pregunta de esa forma, debes decir ¿cuál es su nombre? —explicó colocando en la hornalla una pequeña olla con leche— O ¿cómo se llama?  
—Yo soy Aldebarán y tú Kiki.  
—Luego de merendar debes darte un baño, Kiki.  
—¡No!  
—Oh, sí —afirmó Aries.  
  
Aldebarán se pasó esa tarde notando la devoción de Muu al atender y cuidar al pequeño, corrigiéndolo casi todo el tiempo, jugando con él y enseñándole. Y cuando llegó la hora del baño, Aries aprovechó la presencia de Aldebarán para pedirle ayuda con tan terrible labor.  
  
Tauro se prestó, algo confuso e incómodo, pero luego comprendió lo difícil que resultaba hacer algo tan cotidiano para uno. A Kiki había que atarlo y echarlo al agua, como al matambre, para conseguir que se bañara.  
  
Se les complicó bastante, ya que el engendro del demonio se las arreglaba tele transportándose y usando sus psicoquinesia para arrojar lejos todas las cosas necesarias del baño.

 

Eso hasta que Muu se puso firme y lo retó cual padre, que el pequeño obedeció sin chistar. Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, de nuevo Aldebarán ayudó a su amigo con el niño. Finalmente quedándose a solas, ambos se sentaron en el sillón de la sala. Muu acomodó la cabeza en la falda de Aldebarán permitiéndole a este que acariciara su lacio y largo cabello morado.  
  
—Creo que podríamos seguir con lo que estábamos en la cocina —propuso Tauro lujurioso, pero no recibió respuesta.  
  
Moviendo sutilmente el cuerpo de Aries notó que este estaba profundamente dormido. Y no le importó. Una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, una que se quedaría allí por mucho tiempo. Pues, aunque volviera a partir, aunque Muu tardara siglos en regresar, le reconfortaba saber que la relación entre ellos estaba bien. Aún más le gustaba comprobar que Muu albergaba tanto amor en su corazón, pero tanto, que había aprendió a amar a alguien más que lo necesitaba.  
  
  
 **FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada :)


End file.
